Ho Ho Hopefully
by Mayniac
Summary: Song One Shot Fic. Ho Ho Hopefully By The Maine! SHILEY MOE! Ho Ho Hopefully this holiday will make us believe that we're exactly where we're supposed to be! A SMUDGE of Nalex, Jaddie, Mitchiver, Milly MattXLilly , and Jackson and a random girl! SHILEY!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This is a smalllll tiny little one shot by one of my favorite bands! And its one of my favorite songs too! I'm replaying it over and over! Along with Merry Christmas Baby! 2 read my AN thats supposed to go up here, read the things underlined down there lol SHILEY**

_

* * *

_

_December first I'm in a foreign state,_

_I'm running late, I'm all alone._

_Wishing I was home with you baby._

I groaned and shifted in my seat, once more. Luckily, the lady beside me was asleep. Well, she always was…I glanced at my watch again and noticed the plane was almost an hour late.

"Come on…!"

"Dude, what's the rush?" The boy on the other side of me that was about 16, Miley's age, asked. "Got a girl on your mind?"

I grinned at the thought of Miley. "Yeah… About your age. She's waiting for me…"

_She's got a way of making things okay,_

_When she's not around, when she's not around I'm going crazy._

_We like to talk about the plans we make,_

_and things we say when we're together._

"She hot?" The boy joked. "Just kidding. You know, Christmas is a long way from now…"

I smiled. "I know… I just kind of go crazy when I'm not around her."

The boy laughed. "I see that. I'm Matthew or Matt."

"Cool. I'm Shane."

My phone started blaring Funky Town by Alvin and the Chipmunks and I immediately snapped it open. "Baby?! I'm so sorry, I'm going to be late! The plane is-"

She laughed. "It's okay. But I can't wait until you come back… I miss you. You know, I have no one to kiss under the mistletoe!"

I laughed. "Well, you will. Be patient."

I smiled as she giggled. "I am. Well, I'm trying to be. You say that a lot, don't you?"

_I hope for better weather this year._

_But you my dear, need to know_

_This year I want you alone._

"I hope it snows."

I smiled again. She always had wished it would snow. It doesn't snow much where we lived.

"I know you do. And I can't wait to see you under the mistletoe. Just you and me."

_Ho ho hopefully this holiday will make us believe that_

_We're exactly where we're supposed to be._

_and we're ho ho hoping that we all come back._

_and that's a matter of fact I know, we're exactly where we're supposed to be,_

_Together by this Christmas tree._

"Shay… are you… nervous?"

"About what? Why would I be?"

"Well… we never really spent Christmas together and…"

"Miles! I'm excited! This year is going to be just you and me-"

"Aside from all our friends and family." She giggled.

I smiled. "Yeah, aside from them."

"But… what if something goes wrong? Or someone messes up or something?"

"Mi, calm down! It's going to be perfect. You, me-"

"Everyone else," She added, laughing.

"Yeah. And our beautiful Christmas tree. Trust me, this Christmas is going to be better than all the others. And besides, our families love each other!"

"I guess…"

_We go together like the winter and a sweater._

_and she makes me feel, she makes me feel alive inside._

_and when I look into her eyes I see the blue and green like Christmas lights._

_Like Christmas lights, oh what a sight._

On the other line I heard a doorbell. "Hey, baby, I got to go. I'll see you when you get here. Love you! Get here safe! Oh, I think that's Nate. He's going to be whining about Alex not being here yet." Miley giggled.

My smile faltered a little. "Okay. Bye Miles. Love you."

"Love you forever and everz, Shane!" I grew happier by just hearing her say that. She had always had that affect on me.

"You hang up, Shane!" Miley laughed.

"No! You know I hate doing that!"

"Well, you know I hate doing it, too!"

"So, you hang up!"

"No, you!"

"Miley!" I joked.

"Shane!"

"Fine… we both hang up in five."

"Fine! Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One…"

"BYE!" We said at the same time.

But, duh, I didn't hang up. "…Miley, hang up."

"Shane!!"

I chuckled. "Fine, goodbye Miles. Love you."

"Love you more!"

I could tell she was smiling and hung up.

"Wow, you two are perfect together." Matt said, making me jump.

"Oh, what? Yeah." I smiled.

"Gosh, you're in love."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. And I'm only 18."

Matt laughed. "Yeah, but you're famous. So there's a difference."

I smiled slightly and shrugged. "You want to see a picture of her?"

Matt nodded and I pulled up a picture from my phone. "Wow, she's pretty."

I smiled and stared at the picture. "Yeah, I know… Damn, I miss her."

She was beautiful. This was the picture of her on my back and when we were joking around. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was just wearing sweats and one of my shirts.

"I bet you do."

I nodded silently, staring into her eyes. They always got to me. They were blue with a slight tint of green.

"Her eyes are like Christmas lights." Matt muttered.

I laughed. "What? I never heard that before."

He laughed and shrugged. "Well, they are. In a good way."

I smiled. "I know."

_She says I've got a way of making everything okay._

_She's not alone, she's not alone and never will be._

_Ho ho hopefully this year I have you alone._

I sighed and sat back into my spot, looking through my text messages from Miley.

_Hey Shane! Im soo bord… I wish u were here. I miss ya babe! U can alwys entertain me and cheer me up!_

I was happy for her, though. She was at home with my brothers and their girlfriends. And her friends. But I was coming home soon. We'd be together.

_Ho ho hopefully this holiday will make us believe that_

_We're exactly where we're supposed to be._

_and we're ho ho hoping that we all come back,_

_and that's a matter of fact I know, we're exactly where we're supposed to be._

_Together by this Christmas tree_

"I can't wait to be with her again." I muttered to myself.

"Hey, they just called for us. Let's go." Matt said, nudging me.

I grinned and hopped up, running to get to the front of the line, Matt behind me. I quickly got to my seat and noticed Matt was in a different section. I was getting to Miley as fast as I can.

_Im coming baby_

I texted her, grinning.

_Yay! We can b 2gthr just 'u and me' lol_

She texted back

_(Don't you know, this year I want you alone)_

_Baby, I want you alone!_

"MILEY!" I yelled, hugging her.

I hadn't seen her in months. I'd missed her so much when I was in England.

"Shane…" She whispered, hugging me back. "You have no idea how much I missed you…"

She pulled away, smiling. "You left me with your brothers? How could you?!" She teased.

I chuckled and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you…"

She smiled into the kiss and deepened it before pulling away again. "Ready for the best Christmas ever?"

I nodded, grinning. "Just you and me."

She giggled. "Yeah. 'You and me'. All to ourselves."

"Alone."

_Ho ho hopefully this holiday will make us believe that_

_We're exactly where we're supposed to be._

_(exactly where we're supposed to be)_

_and we're ho ho hoping that we all come back,_

_and that's a matter of fact I know, I'm exactly where I need to be._

_With you by this Christmas tree._

_Together just you and me._

_Together by the Christmas tree._

"Merry Christmas, Miley." I whispered, handing her a present.

She smiled up at me from my lap and opened it, pulling out an engraved necklace. She ran her fingers over the engravings and smiled.

"Together just you and me." She read quietly.

Then out of nowhere, Matt appeared standing above us with a mistletoe and Lilly giggled, hugging him. "Look who's under the mistletoe!"

Miley smiled and kissed me; I felt sparks, like always. Once we finally pulled away for air and I gave Matt an odd look.

"No offense, dude, but why are you here?"

He laughed. "I'm Lilly's boyfriend."

"Oh! So you're the one she's always talking and drooling about!" Miley said, standing up to shake his hand.

I pouted. "Mileyyyy!"

She smiled back at me and sat back down, kissing me again. "You're right… this _is _the best Christmas ever. Promise next year will be the same?"

"All the same people and everything?"

She smiled and nodded, and I grinned, pulling her into another kiss. "Done."

* * *

I smiled at the picture that Miley's dad was holding up. "That was nice, last year." He chuckled.

I nodded and he continued. "I'm glad my daughter's dating you and not some lunatic."

I laughed with him and he handed me the picture. "You can keep it, boy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I already made copies and sent it to everyone, anyway. Even Jackson."

We laughed again and I happily took the picture. It's been a year and I still remembering the Christmas like it was yesterday. I smiled and looked down at the picture that showed one of the best moments of my life, so far.

Miley laying in my lap her legs hanging over my arm and her head on my other arm. We were kissing under the mistletoe right in front of the Christmas tree on a couch with Matt and Lilly, Nate and Alex, Oliver and Mitchie, Maddie and Jason, and Jessica and Jackson, around us, opening presents, laughing, and kissing.

"Shane!" Miley yelled from the kitchen, snapping me out of my stare with a jump. "Did you put the marshmallows in the refrigerator again?!"

I blushed as Robby Ray gave me a weird look and slipped the picture into my pocket, running into the kitchen from outside. "Maybe?"

* * *

**hope you liked it! LOL ho ho hope you liked it!! HAHHAHA! okay, sorry, cheesy joke lol..**

**Yeah, GO THE MAINE! WOO! hahaha. AND listen to Merry Christmas Baby by Brighten! Lol. i love those two songs. Sighh! I know, whyd u use the name matt? I guess i tend to use that name and danny alot... hhaaha. Well, MAYBE my bff is named matt! Maybe its my bros name! ull never no... BWAHAHAH**

**I hope u thought it was awesome, because i kinda thought it sucked.. lol. not like "OH MY GOSH I SUCK. IT SUCKED. THIS SUCKS. OH GOSH I HATE IT" lol more like "Wow, not my best work!" haha. I just reeeeally love this song! And Christmas! So yeah. lol. SHILEY!!!!! WOO! And yeah, Jackson's gf is a random girl name.. lol. haha.**

**OMG. THESE THINGS IM WRITING R SUPPOSED TO GO UP THERE!!! BUT IT WONT FREAKIN LET ME. grrr i am mad. this annoys me... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! not you. lol. Everything underlined is supposed to go at the top...**

**So yeah, This is Ho Ho Hopefully by The Maine. Watch the video on my profile if u want! its so funny. Wait... i think its on my profile. I mightve forgot to put it on there. Oh well. lol. IM SO XCITED FOR CHRISTMAS! woo! Only like 6 days away!!! Oh, i got a haircut yesterday! lol. They cut my bangs shorter. First they were like above my eyes then they grew to about my chin, then yesterday i cut it to about a little above slash on my eyes... yeah u dont care. lol.**

**Anyway, i LOVE this song AND this band! I suggest u look them up! OMG a few days after i found out about them they were on MTV AND I MISSED THEM! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!?!?!?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

**Anyway...**


End file.
